


I heard a rumour...

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is it true?





	I heard a rumour...

Our tale starts after Grindelwald's wizarding war, Snape is very glad he decided to bargain with Dumbledore to let Grindelwald live. Now, they're married and live in a very grand castle most of the year. Currently, Snape is about to bring up a rather delicate subject.

Severus queried, "Can I ask you something, Gellert?"

Gellert smirked. "You hardly ever ask me anything, Severus." He added, "So, yes. Yes you can."

Severus inquired, "Did you date Albus Dumbledore when you were at Hogwarts?"

Gellert started, "Yes, but how did you find out about that?"

Severus muttered, "I heard a rumour..."

The beginnings of a smile twitched on Gellert's lips as he said, "Those rumours are probably utter nonsense."

Severus asked, "Well, is it true?"

Gellert ruffled his hair which Severus knew was a sign he was uncomfortable and stated, "Yes."

Severus frowned. "You never thought to mention it to me?"

Gellert told him, "Albus is my past, Severus. You are my future."

Severus smiled slightly. "When did you get so sentimental?"

Gellert sighed. "You don't get it, do you?"

Severus mumbled, "I don't quite follow.

Gellert explained, "So, I dated Albus Dumbledore during our school years at Hogwarts. So what? Yes, I loved him and yes he loved me. But, none of that matters anymore because our relationship was destroyed when he broke the unbreakable vow we made. Don't even ask me about that vow, I don't like speaking about it. I don't harbour any romantic feelings whatsoever for Albus now, I assure you. That's because I love you now, Severus and I've loved you for a long time. So, please don't hate me for dating Albus because as I said earlier, Albus is my past. You are my future."

Severus wiped away a tear and began clapping. He grinned. "I couldn't have put it any better myself."


End file.
